


Breakdown

by phasha18



Series: Letters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale is Eighteen Years Old, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Letters, Other, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: This is part of the Letters series, only focusing on Stiles and Scott's friendship.Scott moves away from Beacon Hills, so they communicate via letters. Stiles misses Scott more than he thought.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Letters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650676
Kudos: 9





	Breakdown

**Date:** _Sometime in 2007 - Originally written as an Atreyu fanfic - rewritten recently._  
 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

* * *

  
**Breakdown**

  
Stiles Stilinski sat in his bedroom writing to his bestfriend Scott McCall. He now only saw Scott when ever they went on holidays as Scott had moved away with his family a few years earlier. He and Scott had been friends since they were in diapers and they were now nearing 18.

_'March 7, 2012_

_To Scott,_   
_Do you remember when we were younger? I know I don’t usually write to complain and such, but I am today. I feel like I'm back in elementary school...you know how we would introduce our old friends to our new ones...and be left with none?_

_I don't know why but it's happening again. It feels like I'm doing something wrong...Am I? You'd tell me right?_

_When you left the school, a new boy Isaac Lahey started, he said he knew you. Anyway it sucks because it just sucks, you were the one person who knew what to do in situations like these._

_From Stiles'_

Scott read over Stiles' letter as he sat in the lounge room of his new house. He couldn't believe what he was reading. That wasn't the Stiles that he knew and loved. Scott stood up and retreated to his own room and wrote his response to the letter.

_'March 10, 2012_

_Hey Sti,_   
_Of course I remember when we were younger, you always got picked on and thought it was my fault. But it wasn't. Dude, you know if I could come back right now I would._

_You, you could never do anything wrong. I swear, and of course I would tell you, you idiot._

_Isaac Lahey...that name rings a bell... Sti I know this is short and all but I promise the next letter will be longer. I have to go._

_From Scott'_

Stiles smiled a little as he read Scott's letter, paying no mind to the fact that he was called a "idiot" cause that was what Scott usually called him. He wanted him to be home now and not with his parents. Stiles let out a sigh before he wrote his letter back.

_'March 13, 2012_

_Hey Scott,_   
_I feel like fucking dying. Everyone is leaving. I mean Isaac's become my friend...and Boyd promised he always would be. But everyone else..._

_Are you going to stay gone forever? Cause it sucks not being able to go to you when I need you._

_From Stiles'_

After Scott had received Stiles' last letter he had gotten a phone call from Derek Hale saying that Stiles was distressed and upset at school even with Isaac hanging out with him. He'd notice that Boyd would pick both boys up from school as Boyd was slightly older. Scott had thanked Derek before Derek had mentioned that his parents had offered to let Scott to stay with them. Letting out a sigh and putting his pen to paper and writing.

_'March 15, 2012_

_Hey Sti,_   
_Don't you fucking dare do anything. I'm trying to get mom and dad to move back. If they won't I'll come and stay with Derek Hale...his parents have already offered and dude he said something about you..._

_Now, if Isaac and Boyd don't stay your friend's I'll have to hurt them. I'll call you soon, to let you know when and if I'm coming back._

_Tell me what you've been doing, any more drums?_

_Isaac's a friend of mine...well more of an acquaintance really._

_From Scott'_

Stiles read Scott's letter and ran a hand through his short hair as he started to write a new letter to him. He knew that Scott was always going to be his friend but he didn't know about everyone else. Soon there was a knock at his door and he could hear Boyd talking to him through it. 

  
_'March 19, 2012_

_Hey Scott,_   
_You're coming home soon. But everyone is still leaving. Boyd' staying over while my parent's are out of town. He doesn't want me doing anything stupid._

_I miss hearing your voice...call me again yeah?_

_You already know that I've been playing the drums a lot lately from our phone call._

_Stiles'_

Scott looked over Stiles' letter and started writing one of his own while he listened to some old Sex Pistol's tracks. He hated being so far away from Stiles especially when he needed him so much at the moment. 

_'March 23, 2012_

_Hey Sti,_   
_I'll be home soon. By the end of the week. Once I'm home I'll look out for you I swear. I miss your ass and I know you miss me all the time. How can I not know that, you tell me all the time that you miss me._

_That's great that you've been playing the drums a lot lately, learnt any new songs? You'll have to show me. Derek said that you get picked up from school by Boyd with Isaac. You can always go to them as well you know._

_I'll talk to you soon._

_Scott.'_

Three days before Scott was due to return he received a letter, but not from Stiles rather from Boyd, Isaac and Derek. 

_'March 27, 2012_

_Hey Scott,_   
_You're probably wondering why you're reading a letter from us (Isaac, Boyd and Derek) rather than one from Stiles. The reason is Stiles got admitted to hospital the day after he sent your letter. They won't tell us why because we're not family._

_Scott, if you can get home quicker than the end of the week do it. Because we know that all Stiles needs right now is you. Give us a call if you can get back sooner than that._

_From_   
_Derek, Isaac and Boyd.'_

Scott stared at the letter he had just received not wanting to believe any of it but knowing that it was all true. He and Stiles shared something that no one else could imagine. Scott talked to his parents and they agreed that he should go back just so that he could see Stiles and to be assured that there wasn't anything life threatening. That night he was in his car on his way back home.

Stiles lay in hospital staring mindlessly at the walls that surrounded him. He didn't know why he had tried to kill himself but he knew that Scott would be disappointed if he ever found out. Sometime the next day Scott walked into Stiles' hospital room and sighed.

"Sti, what did you do?" Scott questioned, looking at his best-friend who simply rolled over not wanting to talk about it. "You know I had to call your parents and have them talk to the doctor before I was allowed in here," Scott sighed sitting down in the chair that was next to the bed.

"I'm sorry Scott, I couldn't deal with just letters," Stiles mumbled rolling back over to Scott and looking at him. Scott took a deep breath and sighed before taking Stiles' hand in his own. 

"Is this," Scott said motioning to the bandage wrapped around Stiles' wrist, "a one time only thing?" he finished, the other thing other than his wrist's was a drug overdose. 

"Uh huh," Stiles nodded as he closed his eyes and tried to pull his wrist away from Scott' grip.

"Sti, once you're free from here you're gonna stay with me," Scott whispered before he gave him a small kiss on the forehead and left.

The next few weeks went by slowly as Stiles was kept under observation and the only contact he was allowed was in the form of notes.

_'Sti, You'll be out of here before you know it. My parents said I don't have to go back. Scott,'_

_'Scott, I want to go home. Sti,'_

_'Sti, I know and you will soon, love Scott,'_

_'Scott, when?'_

_'Soon, Sti, Soon,'_

Scott stood outside of Stiles' hospital room, today was the day that they were letting Stiles out of hospital and Scott had made sure that he was the one to pick him and take him home. He felt like he was the one responsible for putting him there in the first place. As soon as Stiles was out of the room he wrapped his arms around Scott and buried his head in his shoulder. Derek, Boyd and Isaac were waiting with Scott, all of them wanting to make sure that Stiles was safe after feeling like they'd let him down. 

"Never leave again!" Stiles mumbled into Scott's shoulder.

"I won't, and if I do promise me you won't breakdown again," Scott told him, as he wrapped his arm protectively around Stiles and kissed his temple with a smile. "You're too damn precious,"

"Promise,” 


End file.
